An Honest Lie
by Rainbow Moonshine
Summary: They'd have a small rendezvous that would satisfy both of their needs. Something the youngest Gilmore could never do. Not even if she wanted to. It was a man to man sort of deal.AU. DeanJess COMPLETE


A/N: So, this is kind of new for me. Even though you all thought so, I've never written a Dean and Jess slash fic. To tell the truth, I'm not completely sure about it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls. I'm sure ASP would frown upon this for it might add an actuality to Gilmore Girls. Whatever, plot is kind of mine, I guess, maybe.

She didn't have a clue. Not a one. He would look at her, lie straight to her face. He'd sometimes leave hints about where he was going. What he was doing. But, she would only smile, and tell him to have fun.

He told her he was at Wal-Mart. He told everyone he was at Wal-mart. That's why he wasn't at school when he should be. Truth is, he was at school. And he wasn't the only one missing classes. He wasn't the only one who lied.

Nobody would believe what he was doing. They didn't know with whom either. If anyone found out, it would be the end of his life as he knew it. Jess wasn't one for over-dramatics, but the world would implode.

So, he hid his affairs from the world. He wouldn't let anyone know. They'd hid (in a janitor's closet, but still they hid) their interactions. They were an unlikely couple. It wasn't easy to hide such big secret from such a small town. Sometimes, they'd find themselves wondering if the town knew, and they were just trying not to say anything, for Rory's sake. But then, they'd remember the people in the town, and say it was silly to think such thoughts. After all, Jess having sexual relations with the town princess's boyfriend is the biggest gossip all year. Babbette and Miss Patty wouldn't give that news up for anything, not even the dignity of one Rory Gilmore.

Every Friday night, when Rory was at the elder Gilmore's estate, they would get together in the alley behind the diner. Or the bridge above the sparkling water. Sometimes they'd be able to get a hotel. They'd have a small rendezvous that would satisfy both of their needs. Something the youngest Gilmore could never do. Not even if she wanted to. It was a man to man sort of deal.

It was easy to hide from her. They'd both dated her, now it was Jess's turn. Rory had made her decision to be with Jess instead of Dean. Maybe that's why it made it so much easier to betray her like that. Maybe that's why the sneaking and the deceiving was so much more _fun. _Yeah, Dean had fun when he was with Jess. (Not that he'd ever admit it)

That's how he found himself lying on top of Jess in a sleazy motel, just minutes away from Stars Hollow. That's how he found himself smiling and grunting, ready for another round. He moved a strand of Jess hair away from his eyes, and lowered himself under the scratchy comforter. He could feel the pleasure go down his spine, and saw how Jess had gotten goosebumps from his touch. It was everything he wanted. Everything he hoped for.

Jess marveled at the strength of his partner's body. He loved every inch of it. Every curve in his lips, every freckle on his face, every scar on his chest. It was all perfect. He let Dean know too, all the damn time. Every moan was full of lust, every sigh was full of hope. He wanted Dean to know he was perfect, for the day where he would leave was soon approaching.

Dean moved back up to meet Jess's face, and they both grinned. Dean moved his face closer, and their lips met in yet another passionate kiss. Jess clutched his companions hair, while Dean rested a hand of Jess's bare chest. Jess moved his lips onto Dean's neck, causing Dean to moan. He thrust forward, and Jess let out a manly scream. He wasn't ready for that, but didn't hesitate to let it happen again. He tilted his bed back, begging for more.

Hours past, and they woke from their peaceful slumber. Jess's head resting on Dean's chest. Dean's arms around Jess's bare body. They gathered their clothing, and left the motel at different times. Jess first, to go greet Rory at the diner, and keep his uncle from worrying. Dean a few minutes later, he didn't need more time, but wanted to stare at the bed they just had their encounter in. He smirked to himself, then left.

When Jess saw Rory the next morning, she asked how his night was. She asked what he did. He could have lied to her, could have made up a story about how he spent the night reading on the bridge, but he didn't. "I spent the night making love to Dean." He awkwardly stood there, his hands deep in his jacket pockets. The whole diner was silent. Then, he heard something that mocked him, and what he and Dean had. That, _that, _was the reason Rory and Jess had lasted as long as they did.

The occupants of the diner waited for a response, for something to happen. Rory laughed. She laughed at what she thought was a joke, was just Jess trying to be funny. And for the first time, it worked.

That could have been why they kept going back to each other. Rory didn't believe him. So, every Friday, they would meet, and they would indulge in each others body. They would do things Rory couldn't even spell. And, they would do it with a song in their heart and a smile on their face.

A/N: So, what did you think? Please tell me, just don't leave flames about how being gay is wrong, alright? Could you just review, please?


End file.
